He knew she was different
by samriverjohn
Summary: What happens if Amelia gets pregnant? Spoilers for season 8. Rated M 'cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

_**SPOILERS: Season 8 **_

_**I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, unfortunately**_

_**This is just a little semi-AU I put together about Sam and Amelia. More chapters to come. I hope you like it!**_

Sam knew from the moment he met Amelia that she was unlike any woman he had ever met. She completed him, tending to his wounded soul as he tended hers. Alone they were broken, but together they were whole. The last time he saw her, when they agreed to meet at the motel if they wanted to be together, Sam made love to her with an urgency he had never known before. He loved her. It shocked him to think it, after so many years of broken hearts and broken promises. Sam Winchester was in love with Amelia Richardson. But, as always happened for the Winchester boys, life got in the way. Sam knew losing Amelia would almost kill him, but he was certain that giving up hunting and more importantly, Dean, would end his life completely. And so he didn't go to her. It hurt him more than his time in the cage, but he stayed away.

"It's for her own good." Sam murmured to himself. "Trouble follows me wherever I go, I can't bring her into that." Deep down, he knew he was making excuses, but, after all, that was all anyone in his family ever did.

And so, he and Dean continued as though Amelia had never existed in his life. They hunted monster and ghosts because that's what they did. But somehow, Sam never could get her out of his mind.

But one day, everything changed. Sitting shotgun in the Impala, Sam was staring out the window absently when his phone rang. Digging the device out of his pocket, Sam's heart, nearly impervious to shock, skipped a beat: "Amelia" the caller ID read.

"Hello," Sam called anxiously into the phone.

"Sam, Sam it's Amelia. I know I told you to stay away if you wanted out, but… Oh god." She broke off, sobbing.

"Amelia! Amelia, calm down," Sam shouted into the phone. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Dean shot Sam a nervous glance, pulling the car onto the shoulder of the road,

With a deep breath, Amelia answered shakily, changing everything: "Sam, I'm pregnant." Clutching the phone to her ear, Amelia waited for his response.

For his part, Sam couldn't breath. He certainty couldn't talk. His mind raced, thinking back to their last night together. Had he used protection? As the memory replayed in his mind, Sam realized that in his haste, he had not protected himself or her. His thoughts were broken by Amelia calling his name and Dean shaking his arm.

"Sam! Are you there?"

Finally Sam came to his senses: "Are you sure?" He asked her quietly. "I mean, it's probably Don's"

"No," came Amelia's voice. "Don was injured in Afghanistan. He can't have children. This baby is definitely yours. Look, I know this is hard for you and all, but Don just left me. I really need you Sam. Please don't let me down. Don't let us down."

"I'll be there in as soon as I can, Amelia. I won't leave you two. We're not far now." Sam breathed into the phone. "And just so you know," he added, "I love you." Sam turned to Dean, quaking with terror, confusion, and an inexplicable happiness. Turning to his brother, Sam prepared himself to say seven words he'd never used together before. "Dean," he whispered, "I'm going to be a dad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SPO**_**ILERS: Season 8 **

**I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, unfortunately**

**This is just a little semi-AU I put together about Sam and Amelia. More chapters to come. I hope you like it!**

_Turning to his brother, Sam prepared himself to say seven words he'd never used together before. "Dean," he whispered, "I'm going to be a dad."_

"I'm sorry, you're what?" Dean replied.

"You heard me," Sam answered with a calm voice. "Amelia is pregnant. And the baby is mine."

"Are you sure it's yours? I mean, wasn't she shacking up with that Don guy too?" Dean asked his brother.

"Don can't have children. The baby is mine," Sam replied, still frighteningly calm

"What the hell, Sammy. You know better than that. Where was your protection?" Dean raged, finally breaking Sam's calm.

"You know what, man, I screwed up. I didn't use protection and now there's a baby on the way. But you know what, for once in my life, I'm excited. I know it's insane to think, but I want this baby. And maybe you don't get it, but I love Amelia too. She saved me when you were in Purgatory. She gave me a reason to make it through each day"

"She gave you a reason not to come looking for me." Dean muttered angrily.

"God! When are you going to let that go? I'm sorry. I should have looked for you. Now, are you going to drive this car to Texas or am I going by myself?"

"Where in Texas?" Dean asked gruffly

"Kermit. Thanks," Sam faintly replied.

As the brothers drove in silence, Sam's mind raced. He meant every word he said to Dean: he did love Amelia and he did want their baby. However, his feelings didn't solve any of his problems. Sam had seen first hand the pain and terror Dean felt about Lisa and Ben. While his brother had loved Lisa and come to love Ben, Dean was never able to balance the family business with his new family. How could Sam expect to either? He'd hated being raised a hunter as a child. It had always left him feeling different and alone. He could never put his child through that pain. But Sam also knew the reality of the things that went bump in the night. Demons, ghosts, witches, and monsters alike all wanted him and everyone he loved dead. His child would never be safe. Then Sam's mind shifted to Amelia, loving, caring Amelia: the woman who had given him a dog, a home, a life. She had thrown a birthday picnic and thrown away her marriage, all for him. As Sam reflected on his love of Amelia, he realized she was more important than the dangers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**SPO**_**ILERS: Season 8 **

**I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, unfortunately**

**This is just a little semi-AU I put together about Sam and Amelia. More chapters to come. I hope you like it!**

After twelve straight hours of driving, Dean finally pulled the impala into Amelia's driveway. The house was small but picturesque: yellow paint, trees all around, and a porch on the side. In short, it was the opposite of everything the Winchesters had grown up with. Compared to grimy motel rooms with stained sheets and bugs, Amelia's home was a tiny paradise.

"You ready?" Dean asked Sam when is brother remained paralyzed in the seat

"Not even a little. Let's go," was Sam's brave reply. Heart pounding, Sam walked slowly to the front door of his former home and knocked. Once. Twice. Thrice. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened.

"Sam," Amelia breathed. Underneath her fitted t-shirt was a hint of bump: their baby. Consumed with emotion, Sam placed one hand on her belly and leaned in to kiss her. Feeling her mouth on his, Sam was home. Everything around him disappeared.

"Hi," Sam laughed, finally pulling his mouth from hers.

"Hi, yourself," Amelia said. Sensing his brother had lost the power of speech, Dean stepped in to move things along.

"I'm Dean Winchester. You are way out of my little brother's league." Dean introduced himself, quoting his last words to Jess all those years ago.

"I thought you were dead." Amelia said, looking confused.

"That's what our Sammy here thought too." Dean laughed. "I'll give you two some space to work things out." Then without a backwards glance Dean sauntered to the impala.

"Why don't you come in," Amelia suggested. Sam followed her to the kitchen table, feeling large and out of place

"You look beautiful," Sam blurted out.

"I look fat," Amelia corrected, blushing regardless. "Can I get you a drink?"

"A beer would be great. Thanks. And I know better than to argue with a woman over whether or not she looks fat," Sam said.

Amelia handed Sam a beer and settled on the couch with an ice water for herself. She was plagued by doubts. Sam had run out on her once. Why wouldn't he do it again? As she searched for a way to break the silence, Sam spoke up:

"How far along are you?" He asked quietly

"Eleven weeks. I'm almost out of the first trimester." She answered swiftly before blurting out, "but I've known for nine."

"Nine weeks?" Sam asked incredulously. "You've known about the baby for over two months and didn't call me?" He was furious. Rage burned inside him. A small voice in his head reminded him that he had left her in the first place but he pushed it aside.

"Oh don't get started with the crap," Amelia cried. "You left, Sam. You left, not me. I was going to break up my marriage for you. Do you have any idea how I felt when I opened that motel room door and you weren't there? Can you fathom how much that hurt? And then to find out that I was pregnant with your baby? Don left me the moment he found out. I loved Don and he left. I loved you more but you left too, Sam. Do you really think it's been easy for me?"

Sam bowed his head, ashamed of the mess he'd made, the pain he'd caused. He didn't know that Amelia had gone to the motel room.

"Amelia, baby," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry. I know that won't begin to fix anything but it's true. I don't know if it matters to you, but I wanted to meet you that night. It hurt me so bad when I realized I couldn't. I loved you then. I love you now. And I love our baby, so, so much"

"Then why did you leave in the first place?" Amelia asked. "Don't give me that 'you don't want to know' crap. I need to know."

Sam opened his mouth to tell her she really didn't want to know. But he thought of Lisa and Dean. Dean hadn't told Lisa enough and she had nearly died. But he couldn't tell Amelia about hunting. He couldn't bring that burden on her. He didn't know what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

_**SPO**_**ILERS: Season 8 **

**I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, unfortunately**

**This is just a little semi-AU I put together about Sam and Amelia. More chapters to come. I hope you like it!**

_ Sam opened his mouth to tell her she really didn't want to know. But he thought of Lisa and Dean. Dean hadn't told Lisa enough and she had nearly died. But he couldn't tell Amelia about hunting. He couldn't bring that burden on her. He didn't know what to say_.

"I understand if you need time to think," Amelia said quietly. Her heart was breaking but she knew it was what Sam needed.

"Baby, I love you and I love this kid." Sam replied slowly. "But I need a little time to just figure things out. Can you forgive me?

"How long?"

"A day or two at most. I won't go far."

"Alright, Winchester. But don't you dare leave me again," Amelia smiled. Without a word, Sam got up and kissed her. He bent down to her belly and gently kissed his baby, murmuring a father's wordless prayer that his child would be safe.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be back as soon as I can." Sam told her and walked out the door. He quickly texted Dean to pick him. As he waited for Dean, Sam tried to come up with a plan. He drew a blank. Finally, the impala pulled up and Sam wordlessly got in the car.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked.

"Okay, I guess," Sam answered

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"The baby, hunting, all of it? We still have to close the gates of hell, man. Are you really going to flake out on me?"

"I know, Dean," Sam replied. In truth, he'd forgotten about Crowley, and Cas, and Kevin, and even the gates of hell completely since he'd found out about his child. "I guess I'm not really on top of my game right now, huh?"

"I guess not," Dean replied coldly. Honestly, Dean was almost as terrified and shocked as Sam was about the baby. After all he'd been through with Lisa and Ben, it hurt him to see his little brother having a chance at a family. But Dean knew better. Hunters didn't have family, didn't have lives. Dean knew he was all Sam really had. On top of everything else, the Winchesters had work to do. Dean needed Sam's to lock up all the sons of bitches that had killed their mother away forever.

"Look, I know you aren't happy. But talk to me, Dean. Come on!" Sam pleaded.

"You've got some choices to make, Sammy. You aren't going to leave Amelia and the baby. I know you. But what are your other options? Give up hunting? Yeah, right. You couldn't stay away if your life depended on it. And are you gonna try to have a "normal family life" while driving all over the country hunting? It worked so well for me and Lisa. What the hell is your plan, man?"

"I don't know, Dean," Sam replied angrily. "What the hell should I do? You've said it all: I won't leave Amelia or the baby and I'm sure as hell not giving up hunting. I have to try to make it work. Are you with me or not?"

The brothers sat in a tense silence as Dean pulled into their motel and they walked to their room. Sam had made his decision about Amelia and his child. He just needed to know what Dean thought. It was funny, Sam thought, that despite being an adult with a child on the way, he still needed Dean's approval.

As the night wore on, Sam told Dean his plan and waited in tense silence for his brother's response. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Dean spoke.

"I think you're making the right choice. Go talk to her tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

_**SPO**_**ILERS: Season 8 **

**I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, unfortunately**

**This is just a little semi-AU I put together about Sam and Amelia. More chapters to come. I hope you like it!**

"_I think you're making the right choice. Go talk to her tomorrow."_

Sam barely slept that night. His head ached with the burden of what he had to tell Amelia and his heart ached from how much it would hurt her. He got up hours before Dean and did what he did best: research. Sam read all he could about pregnancy, childbirth, and babies. He had been to hell and back, but he was more terrified than he had been in his life. Gestational diabetes, episiotomies, and SIDS scared him more than any demon could. And more importantly, he knew nothing about them. Sam was used to being the expert when he hunted. Now, he was faced with a world he knew nothing about.

"You're up early," Dean commented as he woke up.

"Couldn't sleep," Sam replied shortly

"I don't blame you. What time do you want to go to Amelia's? Will she be working or something?"

"It's Saturday, Dean. She has off. We should head over around ten, maybe?"

"We?" Dean asked questioningly

"Yeah, we." Sam answered with a smirk. "I think Uncle Dean should be there, don't you?

"God, Uncle Dean!" Dean moaned. "It makes me sound old."

Two hours later Sam texted Amelia saying they were coming over and the Winchester got in the impala and made their way to her house. Neither said anything on the way. They pulled up to her house and Sam rang the doorbell. Amelia opened the door and invited them in. Sitting on the couch, Sam prepared to tell Amelia his plan.

"Alright," Amelia began. "You've made a decision?"

"A decision?" Sam asked, hurt. "There never was a decision to make, babe. I just needed to sort out logistics."

"Okay, shoot" Amelia instructed him. Sam glanced nervously at Dean, who gave him an encouraging look.

"Amelia, yesterday you asked me why I left you. You're right it was more than Don. Um…. The truth is, for my entire life, I've been part of a… family business. It's complicated, I guess. The bottom line is that our job, Dean and mine, is very dangerous and makes in very difficult to have relationships with people not in the job. I-"

"What the hell do you mean "dangerous'?" Amelia interjected. "Why can't you just quit or whatever?"

"It doesn't work that way," Sam answered. "I wish I had a better explanation." Dean was becoming more and more fed up by Sam's delicateness by the moment.

"We hunt monsters," Dean announced. "Ghosts, demons, werewolves, vampires, you name it. Sammy and I travel around the country hunting and killing all the things that go bump in the night. We've made some enemies along the way. And we've gotten wrapped up in some pretty big stuff. We're actually in the middle of some big stuff now."

"I'm sorry, are you insane?" Amelia asked him, incredulous. "You actually expect me to believe in all that crap? I may be pregnant but I'm not an idiot!"

"It's true," Sam murmured. "We've been doing for our whole lives, Dean and I. It's why I didn't finish Stanford. It's why I left you. We've never had a choice. I know you think I'm crazy, babe, but please believe me. I'm not insane and I'm not lying. I just want you to know the truth."

"Prove it," Amelia said after a long pause.

"What?" Sam and Dean said together.

"If you're telling the truth, prove it to me."

"Amelia, sweetheart, it's dangerous and scary," Sam explained. "There's no way in hell I'm taking you or our baby hunting."

"Then think of something else," Amelia demanded. "Pictures, videos, I don't care what."

"Dad's journal?" Dean suggested.

"No. Not concrete. What about that video those college kids made after the one guy got bitten by a werewolf? What was his name, Brian?"

"Oh yeah," Dean said. "Brian!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Amelia asked.

" A few months back Dean and I were hunting a werewolf. Some college kid got bit but didn't really know what it meant. He and his friends made some movie thing about it," Sam explained.

"Okay, show me," Amelia demanded. And so they all drove back to the motel in the impala and Sam and Dean showed Amelia the video. She kept a straight face through the whole thing. Sam noticed, however, that she clutched her abdomen with desperation as the video progressed, protecting their unborn child. After it finished, she turned to Sam:

"You've done that your whole life?" She asked. Sam only nodded. Amelia got up and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, clinging to him as he stroked her hair. "What do we do now?" She asked him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**SPO**_**ILERS: Season 8 **

**I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, unfortunately**

**This is just a little semi-AU I put together about Sam and Amelia. More chapters to come. I hope you like it!**

"_What do we do now?" She asked him. _

"So what do we do?" Amelia asked Sam again. While she was trying to appear okay on the outside, Amelia felt like she was dying on the inside. Sam and Dean had spent the last hour telling her everything about their life. She knew that Mary Winchester had died trying to save her son and that Dean had raised Sam while their father drank and hunted. She knew that Sam had wanted out of their lifestyle but couldn't run away. She knew why Sam had found her and why he had left her. She knew how hunter's children grew up. She knew how hunter's wives lived. Amelia wasn't ready. She was now at some fortress called the Men of Letters.

"Um. I guess we go about our lives. You're safe here, I promise," Sam replied nervously.

"Well, I just quit my job, so what is my regular life?" Amelia asked.

"I…. I'm so sorry," Sam, who was already feeling guilty, now thought he had ruined her life. At that moment, Dean walked in carrying bags of groceries.

"Grubs here," Dean called. "And Sammy, I think I've got us a case."

"A case?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"Yes, Sam. A case. Looks like a djin." When Sam continued to stare blankly at him, Dean began to shout. "I know you're tied up right now, but we still have work to do. Hunting, Sam. It's what we've done our whole lives. Are you giving up on me now? C'mon."

Amelia and Sam sat silently, shocked by Dean's outburst. Sam knew Dean was afraid of losing him and having to hunt alone. But Sam wasn't going to leave Dean. He would never, could never, leave his brother. He just needed to take it down a notch for a while.

"I'm… I'm really sorry I messed everything up," Amelia said. "I know you have to, like, save the world or whatever."

"Don't you dare, baby," Sam said to her, wrapping her in his arms. "This is not your fault. This baby is a blessing; He's brought you back into my life and given us a chance to be happy. Don't you dare apologize. But Dean is right. I still have responsibilities. I still have to hunt. I think Dean and I need to do this."

"Okay," Amelia replied, burying her head in his chest.

"Okay?" Dean asked. "Really?"

"Really," Sam replied. "But Amelia, I don't want to leave you here by yourself. It's safe but…"

"Sam, I'm a grown woman," Amelia answered strongly. "I can take care of myself for a few days. Really. You said this place was really safe. Don't worry about me."

Sam reluctantly agreed later that night. The next morning Sam and Dean left in the impala to hunt the djin. He called her everyday, often multiple times.

"I think this might work," Amelia smiled when he returned. "You hunting, me staying here."

"I'm so glad you said that," Sam replied, kissing her.

"Oh," Amelia exclaimed. "I scheduled my ultrasound for Wednesday. Do you want to come and see the baby?"

"I can't wait!" Sam replied, holding her close to him. For the first time in his life Sam finally felt like he could "have it all"


	7. Chapter 7

_**SPO**_**ILERS: Season 8 **

**I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, unfortunately**

**This is just a little semi-AU I put together about Sam and Amelia. More chapters to come. I hope you like it!**

Despite everything, Amelia was happy. Despite being in huge danger by simple virtue of carrying Sam Winchester's child, Amelia was finally content. She was carrying Sam Winchester's child! Sam, whom she had loved since the moment she met him, loved her too. And despite the fact that he and Dean still hunted and she worried every second they were away, the moment Sam returned she was in heaven. That particular day she and Sam were going to get an ultrasound of the baby.

"We should go, babe," Sam called to Amelia. "Don't want to be late!"

"Coming!" Amelia replied. She walked into the kitchen to see Sam pouring over his laptop and Dean doing dishes. It was a strange sight to say the least.

"You too have fun," Dean said. "Bring me a picture of my little nephew." Dean wasn't exactly happy that Amelia was back into their lives or pregnant, but she made Sam so happy. Still, sometimes he missed his brother and how things used to be. Dean Winchester, for all his insecurities, wasn't used to being a third wheel.

"It might be a girl, you know. You should really come with us, Dean" Amelia suggested. Sam looked at her questioningly and she just nodded at him. Amelia felt vaguely guilty for taking Sam from Dean.

"Nah," Dean replied, startling. "I don't want to take away from your moment. And I can't see Sammy with a daughter."

"Really," Sam said, "we insist." Sam knew that Amelia and the baby were hard on Dean and regretted it. But he loved Amelia and simply couldn't wait to meet his child.

And so all got out of the car at the doctor's office and entered the building. Sam kept a protective hand on Amelia while Dean walked ahead, gun in his pocket. Neither of the boys was taking any chances where Amelia was concerned. Once situated in the examination room, Amelia squeezed Sam's hand.

"You ready?" She asked him.

"God," Sam murmured then kissed her. "I can't wait. We're going to be parents."

"Get a room," Dean moaned, though he smiled while he said it.

"You must me Amelia," a woman said a she entered. "I'm Dr. Andrews."

"Hi!" Amelia smiled. "This is my boyfriend Sam and his brother Dean."

"Nice to meet you," Sam and Dean said together.

After taking her medical history, the doctor proceeded to squeeze a cold gel onto Amelia's belly. Sam squeezed her hand in anticipation. When their baby appeared on the screen, Sam was in awe.

"That's your baby," the doctor told them. Amelia tried to blink away tears, but they escaped nonetheless. Sam himself was fighting hard not to cry. The child on the screen was his. Until that moment, he hadn't fully grasped the fact that it was his baby was inside Amelia. Seeing the ultrasound, the baby was no longer just a part of Amelia but also its own separate, amazing entity.

"The baby looks perfectly healthy," Dr. Andrews told them. "Would you like to know the sex?" Sam and Amelia looked at each other, unsure.

"Of course you would!" Dean practically yelled. Sam and Amelia looked at him then each other and laughed.

"I guess we would," Sam told the Doctor.

"Well then, it's a girl. You two are having a daughter." Amelia began to laugh and cry all at once. Sam stood up and kissed her fully on the lips. A daughter. They laughed together.

"Dean," Sam laughed. "I hate to tell you, but you aren't getting a nephew."

"Yeah," Dean replied gruffly to hide his own emotions "but she's gonna be the toughest girl in the world. Her Uncle Dean'll make sure of the that"

"Damn right," Amelia giggled.

Sam was ecstatic but scared as well. He didn't know anything about little girls. They liked pink and Barbies, right? Other than that, he was lost.

"You look like you saw a ghost, Sammy," Dean joked.

"I don't know anything about girls," Sam whispered.

"Luckily her mother's one," Amelia laughed. "Let's go home."

Sam, Dean, and Amelia left the Doctors and went back to the Men of Letters. Despite everything, they were all happy.


	8. Chapter 8

_**SPO**_**ILERS: Season 8 **

**I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, unfortunately **

**This is just a little semi-AU I put together about Sam and Amelia. More chapters to come. I hope you like it!**

_**Warning: Smutty chapter. If you don't like that, please skip. This is my first smut scene so please be understanding **___

That night as she prepared for bed, Sam flashed through Amelia's mind. Not his face so much as his body. As she pulled her t-shirt over her head, Amelia remember the heat of Sam's mouth and the touch of his hand. They hadn't made love recently, she realized. She moaned softly as pulled a satin nightgown over her expanding belly and enormous breasts.

"At least these are nice," Amelia murmured as she squeezed her inflated bosom. "Might as well use 'em"

And so Amelia lay down on their bed and waited for Sam to come. He had been researching a case last she checked. Apparently there was a witch not far from them. After half an hour of waiting and getting progressively hotter, Amelia finally heard the door open.

"Hey there," she greeted Sam as she trailed a finger across her breasts. Sam swallowed audibly as he looked at her tantalizing figure. He'd never realized how sexy a pregnant woman could be.

Amelia got up off the bed and walked to Sam, swaying her hips as she went. She intended to tease Sam into taking her, but he had other plans: the moment she was close enough, Sam grabbed Amelia and pulled her roughly to him. He plundered her mouth his. Amelia moaned into his mouth as a large hand came to cup her face. Sam's other hand hastily found her breasts. As there tongues intertwined, Amelia tugged at Sam's shirt, wanting to feel his hard muscles. He pulled his mouth from hers long enough to take his shirt off before pulling Amelia's nightgown down over her hips, leaving her naked. Amelia grappled with Sam's belt buckle but he pushed her hands away; he wanted this to be just for her.

Sam bent down and took one creamy breast into his mouth. Amelia moaned loudly as Sam's tongue found her sensitive nipple. She grasped his head to her breast, shamelessly pushing herself farther into his mouth. As Sam suckled her breasts, his hand moved slowly down her belly. Gasping in anticipation, Amelia shifter her hips, desperate to feel his fingers on her wet sex. Finally, as he switched to her other breast, Sam's fingers glided over Amelia's folds. He glided his thumb along her crease as his index finger slipped inside of her.

"Yes, Sam. Just like that. AAHH!" Amelia cried as Sam's index moved inside of her and his thumb continued to massage her. With a wicked grin, Sam began to lick his way down her breasts and over her ever-growing stomach. Amelia's breath hitched in excitement. Sam's hands were good, but his tongue was unbelievable. Sam removed his hand from Amelia's pussy and placed his face at her core. He inhaled her sweet scent before gently licking up her crease. Amelia's knees buckled. Sam began to lap in earnest, dipping his tongue briefly into her core until Amelia was begging him for more.

"Please, please Sam. I want your mouth in me." She cried. Finally he dipped his tongue fully inside of her as he rubbed her constantly with his hand. Amelia came undone. As an orgasm overtook her body, Amelia threw her head back, reveling in the sensations around her.

When she finally came down from her bliss, Amelia pushed Sam backwards onto the bed. With her own wicked grin, Amelia pulled down his pants, letting Sam's cock spring out. She bit her lip sexily as she took his member into her hand, gently caressing it. Then Amelia took him into her mouth. No matter how many times she did it, Amelia was always shocked at the size of Sam's cock. She moved her mouth up and down him and she gently grasped his balls. As Amelia began to move faster, Sam bucked his hips, gagging her.

"Baby," he moaned, "I can't make it much longer." Desperate to feel him inside of her, Amelia slid Sam's cock into her dripping pussy. Slowly, she began to move up and down on him. However, Amelia felt her self-control slipping. She began to bounce of Sam without rhythm as she felt her climax drawing closer. Sam reached up and grabbed at her breasts, fondling each mountain as she rode him.

"Sam," Amelia cried. "I'm going to come." And she did. Amelia came all over Sam's dick. Feeling her walls contract around him, Sam came as well, filling her with his sperm.

Afterwards, Amelia curled up to Sam and rested her head on his warm chest. He wrapped arm around her and placed the other on her midsection. Amelia covered his hand with hers as she remembered the little being that connected them forever: their daughter.

"God I love you" Sam whispered into her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

_**SPO**_**ILERS: Season 8 **

**I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, unfortunately**

**This is just a little semi-AU I put together about Sam and Amelia. More chapters to come. I hope you**

The next few months progressed easily for Sam, Dean, and Amelia. Sam and Dean still hunted, but they tried not to be gone too long. As for Amelia, she couldn't exactly get a job in her condition, so she stayed home. However, she kept herself busy. While Sam and Dean were gone, Amelia sorted through all of the papers in the Men of Letters. They were extensive to say the least. Amelia became familiar with all the supernatural lore she could find and loved discussing what she learned with Sam.

The day it all went to hell started like any other. Amelia got up and ate breakfast with Sam and Dean before starting her research. She worked in companionable silence with the boys, one hand resting on her 36 week pregnant belly. The baby would be coming very soon and Amelia couldn't wait. She knew Sam would be an amazing dad, unlike his own father

Around noon, Amelia decided to run to the store for some groceries. Seeing her come in the door from the store, Sam rose and wrapped his arm around Amelia, leaning in to kiss her. But then her eyes flashed black.

"I've heard a lot about you boys," the demon inside Amelia said with a sadistic smile.

_**Sorry it's been awhile. I know this is super short, but the next two chapters or so will be really intense. Get ready! I appreciate your patience. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**SPO**_**ILERS: Season 8 **

**I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, unfortunately**

**This is just a little semi-AU I put together about Sam and Amelia. More chapters to come. I hope you like it!**

_ "I've heard a lot about you boys," the demon inside Amelia said with a sadistic smile._

Sam's blood ran cold. His heart stopped. He couldn't see. He backed away from "Amelia" as the demon smirked mockingly.

"What?" she asked, "no kiss for the Mrs?"

It was Dean who acted first, recovering from his shock when the demon spoke. He grabbed his gun from his pocket and a flask of holy water from under the table.

"Get out of her, you son of a bitch," he growled.

"Why? This really is the perfect arrangement," the demon toyed

"You let her go now!" Sam shouted as rage filled him. He wouldn't lose his girlfriend and child to a demon. He couldn't. He pointed Ruby's knife at the demon. "Or else"

"This is too good!" The demon laughed. "Don't you get it? You can't hurt me. Not unless you want to hurt sweet little Amelia and her darling baby"

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_," Sam began to recite. He knew he wouldn't exorcise the demon if she wasn't restrained, but he had to try. He couldn't hurt Amelia.

"Ah, ah ah," the demon laughed, coughing slightly. "I can still destroy Amelia and baby Amelia from the inside out."

"What do you want?" Dean asked coldly

"What does any girl want?" The demon mused, her eyes flashing black again. "Sam and Dean Winchester's heads."

"Yeah, we're not so keen on that," Sam replied with fake bravado. "You let her go or we will make you think hell is a paradise." However, Sam was panicking. He couldn't hurt the demon without hurting Amelia and the baby. He couldn't exorcise the demon without her destroying her host and his child. There was no way out and Sam knew it.

Ultimately, it was Dean who made the decision. Dean knew Amelia's best chance in the long run was for him to capture and exorcise the demon. Dean also knew Sam couldn't do it. As the demon continued to taunt Sam, Dean lunged forward and sprayed her with holy water.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's our only choice, Sammy." He shouted back as he wrestled the demon inside Amelia. "We have to get the demon out. The knife, now! Get her and knock her out!"

Sam was horrified but deep down he knew he had to do it. As tears ran down his cheeks, Sam slashed Amelia's arm with Ruby's knife, causing her to scream in agony. Hating himself more than ever, Sam hit Amelia with the butt of his gun, somehow knocking out the demon inside of her, if only for a moment.

"Get her to the panic room, now!" He yelled at Dean. Together the brothers dragged Amelia's limp, bleeding body down into the Men of Letter's dungeon. Sam wept silently. Chaining Amelia in place, Sam began the exorcism just as the demon began to wake up.

"No!" She screamed. "No! I will destroy her from the inside out. Your baby will die, she will die!"

Despite the threats, Sam continued the exorcism, watching Amelia's body contort as the demon struggled to remain inside of her. With horror, Sam watched as Amelia's bones began to break and her eyes began to bleed. Moments later, Sam saw the most horrific sight he'd ever seen: blood soaked through Amelia's pants.

"NO!" He screamed as he ran to her. Dean, seeing his brother's pain, continued the exorcism as Sam cradled Amelia's hand. Finally, Dean finished the exorcism and the demon rushed from Amelia's mouth. As soon as it was out, Amelia's body slumped to the side. She moaned.

"Dean," Sam sobbed, "help her. We have to help them!" Sam unchained Amelia and laid her gently on the floor as she continued to moan in agony.

"Baby," Amelia whimpered. "Now." Her body convulsed and Sam realized that even as she was dying, Amelia forced her body to push their baby out.

"I'm here, Amelia," Sam whispered as he held her. "You're almost there. You're okay, love. The baby's almost here. It's all okay. Everything is okay."

"I love you, Sam" Amelia whispered hoarsely

Dean felt helpless watching Sam. He was trying to stop the bleeding coming from her limbs, but Dean knew nothing could be done for the baby. Amelia continued to clutch at Sam as she pushed, using the last of her strength.

"A head," Sam told her, his voice breaking. "I can see her head." Fortified only for a moment by Sam's words, Amelia gave one final push and their baby entered the world. For a single moment, Sam was happy. But then he saw it: his daughter was blue and unmoving.

"No!" He cried, cradling his tiny daughter to his chest. "No, no, no, no, no, no." Turning to Amelia, Sam realized she was unconscious. "God no. Please don't. Please, please don't be-" Sam pleaded with her, unable to finish his sentence. "You can't be. I love you. I love you both."

Dean watched helplessly as his brother cried. Sam held his daughter tightly to his chest in one arm while his other clutched Amelia too him. He rocked back and forth as he cried for his family. Dean put his hand of Sam's shoulder, desperate to relieve his burden just a little.

"Sam, I-" Dean murmured, his voice cracking with emotion. "Castiel, if you are out there, you get your angel ass over here and make this better. Do you hear me, Cas? You fix this."

Sam and Dean waited for a moment but nothing happened. Cas didn't come. Sam buried his face in Amelia's hair as he raged against the world.

"Fix them! Dammit Cas, fix them. We have always been there. Don't let them die! Fix them. Please fix them. I can't do this without them. Castiel, please. Please. You owe us this" Sam called over and over again. Finally, Sam placed his daughter in Amelia's cold arms and looked up at Dean, feeling more broken than he thought was possible. "It's all my fault."


End file.
